planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown Dates in CE Timeline
This page is dedicated to the timeline of the Chernin Entertainment Franchise reboot Planet of the Apes films. All the information on this page relates to any information that has an unknown date in the time-frame of the reboot franchise. If information is revealed in later sources then information will be dated and removed from this page. Please note that the events below are in no particular order and do contain spoilers from Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Unknown Dates set between 'Rise' and 'Dawn' *Will Rodman and Caroline Aranha die from outbreak of the ALZ-113. *Caesar marries Cornelia. *The ALZ-113 flu is renamed as the "Simian Flu" possibly because it is discovered that it was spread by the bonobo Koba or because the flu doesn't effect apes. *Malcolm loses his wife possibly because of the Simian Flu or she got caught in the crossfire of the human civil war. *Malcolm meets and later marries (presumably) Ellie. *Cornelia gives birth to her first child with Caesar, a son they name Blue Eyes. *Caesar, possibly with the help of Maurice, teaches the ape colony to speak and use sign language. *A Human Civil War breaks out spanning over 4 years. *Humans spend 4 years fighting the Simian Flu. *Dreyfus begins to lead the Human Resistance. *Cornelia falls pregnant with her and Caesar's second son. *Ellie begins her training in medicine and becomes a "war journalist". *Some of the apes learn how to talk and wield weapons. *Maurice begins teaching the second generation of apes, including Blue Eyes and Ash. *Dreyfus' family dies from the Simian Flu outbreak. *Ash is born to Rocket and an unknown female chimpanzee. *Rocket becomes Caesar's second-in-command while Koba becomes Caesar's wise advisor. *Blue Eyes begins to idolize Koba. Unknown Dates of events sometime'' ''during Dawn *Apes realise that humans aren't extinct. *Humans realise that apes aren't gone like originally thought. *Caesar stumbles across a group of humans consisting of human leader Malcolm, his second wife and son in the forest. *Ellie has a heart to heart talk with Caesar. *Alexander bonds with Blue Eyes. *The Ape Village gets burned down. *Koba possibly rebels against Caesar. *Celebrations get under way to celebrate the birth of Caesar and Cornelia's second-born son. *Malcolm and Ellie meet up with Caesar. *Ellie argues with Carver about the Simian Flu and who's to blame. *Caesar and Cornelia's infant son bonds with Ellie and Alexander. *Alexander meets Maurice and forms a bond with him. *Ash gets shot in the shoulder when he and Blue Eyes stumble across Carver in the forest. *Apes go on a Bear Hunt and Blue Eyes is assumedly injured. *Ash and Blue Eyes go out fishing. *Caesar and Malcolm return to the Rodman house and Caesar views an old video of himself and Will. *Cornelia gives birth to her and Caesar's second son. *Koba stumbles across a group of humans and shoots one of them dead. *A council meeting is called to determine what is to be done about avenging the attack on Blue Eyes and Ash. *Blue Eyes and his little brother accompany their father and honorary uncles Rocket and Maurice on horseback to meet up with Malcolm and his group. *Malcolm jumps from the dam. *Alexander drops his backpack in the rush to get out of the forest. Caesar later gives it back to Malcolm. *Caesar's youngest son wanders over to the humans and plays with Ellie and Alexander before going over to Carver's supplies. Carver then freaks out causing Blue Eyes to step in and defend his brother while Caesar watches unimpressed with the human's behaviour towards his sons. Carver then proceeds to threaten Blue Eyes by threatening to kill him and the other apes saying "I don't take orders from monkeys!" Category:CE Category:Timelines